chosencraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Please read these carefully before using discussion pages or editing something. * Do not insult anyone on any place. Be polite and nice instead! * Do not remove valid information from a page. * Do not add untrue or irrelevant things to pages. * Ask people questions on their own page if it has nothing to do with the topic. * Please stay on topic on the discussion page. These are the lists of rules for Chosencraft's servers, Teamspeak, and Plugdj. Server Rules SMP Possible punishments: Mute/kick (for language infractions), Jail (griefing, repeated trespassing), Tempban or Ban (repeat any crime enough times and you'll get this). Your punishments will get worse if you break the rules many times. * No griefing or stealing stuff that isn't yours. * No bad language, caps, spam, or harassing/insulting others. * Instigating or the attempt to against staff is punishable. * Inappropriate use of banners and/or buildings is bannable. * Absolutely NO use of hacked clients or XRAY. * Do not trespass on property of other players, or bother said players. * Don't beg for items, money, ... * Abuse of glitches and/or game exploits is banworthy. * Do not link external links or advertise for other servers. * No impersonating. * No AFK-machines or autofishers, or anything else that allows you to be online while you're actually AFK. * No deathtraps or spawners. Player killing in ANY FORM is NOT ALLOWED. * From Planet Minecraft? NO. LEAVE. KitPVP Punishment on KitPVP exists of kicking and muting for language (swearing will make a plugin autokill and kick you), jails for logging and glitch abuse, and tempbans and bans for hacking. Repeated infractions will get your punishments worse and longer in the case of muting, jailing, and banning. * No use of ANY FORM of a hacked client. * No harsh or foul language, insulting people, ... Just be respectful. Don't spam. * Do NOT hackusate. Use "/modreq" or report those who you suspect of hacking on the forums at http://www.chosencraft.com/bans . * Do not scam or steal during a trade. * Treat others the way you want to be treated. * Abuse or exploit of glitches will get you jailed. This includes hitting people from the drop. * PVP Loggers will be smitten and jailed. * Do not leave the map or you will be banned. Report gaps in the walls so we can fix it. * We do NOT handle teams or givebacks. * Use common sense. * No AFK glitches. * Do not advertise other servers. * Do NOT tradecamp. * Any threat of DoS'ing or DDoS'ing will result in a permanent ban. * Abusers of modded clients shall have their data cleared. * Impersonating is a bannable offense. * Do NOT joke about breaking the rules, this is punishable. * Logging out during a fight, even if your combat timer ran out, is punishable. * No "boosting", this is using an alt to get kills on your main. Get caught and get jailed. * Avoiding jails, mutes, bans... with an alternate account or a different IP will result in a worse punishment. Skyblock On Skyblock, the punishments are kicking and muting for language, jailing (e.g. afk machines and griefing) and tempbanning/banning (repeated offenses). * If you need help, do "/warp tutorial" first to see if looking around there helps you out. * No AFK-machines or autofishing or anything that makes you stay online while you're afk. * No griefing or stealing. * No bad language, insulting, spam, overuse of caps, harassing... of any kind. Use common sense. * No island hopping or tradecamping. * Be nice to your fellow Skyblockers :) * Do "/modreq" to get help for something you can't solve on your own. * NO player killing of any sort. We've got Kitpvp for that. * No raiding. * Do not advertise other servers. PlugDJ Rules ( https://plug.dj/chosencraft ) PlugDJ is a site where you can play youtube videos for your friends. Basically multiplayer Youtube. You can get muted or banned if you break the rules. Your song can and will be skipped if it breaks the rules, and if you keep breaking the rules, the playlist can be locked and you can get kicked out of it. * Do not play songs that are too long unless the other people are okay with it. * No harassing people, calling names that they don't like, filthy language... Basic chatrules. Use common sense. * Do not play inappropriate or insulting songs. * Songs with MILD language are allowed, but don't overdo it. * Have fun :D * Don't advertise other servers! Teamspeak Rules ( IP: voice.chosencraft.com:10009 ) TeamSpeak 3 is a medium to talk to other players using a microphone and headset or speakers. Thank Jesus for hosting our server! Punishments on Teamspeak can consist of kicking (from channel or from the server) for language or spam, or playing music too loud or when not in the music channel. You can get tempbanned or banned for repeated infractions or impersonating. * Bans from Jesus will not be undone by anyone but Jesus, at his sole discretion. * Do not use language unless you're in a private channel that warns people joining. * Do not troll users. * Do not make fun of people's voices. * Do not use TeamSpeak maliciously. * Do not harass other users. * No explicit content whatsoever. * No soundboards, except for Spectre. * Do NOT advertise other servers.